Zolono
Zolono is a supporting character in Yocun's Story, the high priest of Lake Macalania Temple and Gillespie's adoptive father. Before Yocun's Story Eight years prior, Zolono was named to replace the retiring head priest of Macalania Temple. On the night of his arrival, a rebellious teenager named Yocun was forced to help him set up for his first service the following morning for having misbehaved in school that day. As they finished their preparations, they heard a knock on the door. Zolono rushed to answer it and found a young girl, clinging to life from the sheer cold. Zolono and Yocun managed to bring the girl's temperature back to normal and one she had stopped shivering, told the two that her named was Gillespie and that she was the sole survivor of Sin's attack on her family's boat. Zolono took it upon himself to raise Gillespie as his own ad adopted her a few weeks later, intending for her to become a priestess of Yevon. However, because of her status as a miracle child, Gillespie received special treatment, turning her into a spoiled brat. Zolono was the only person to stand up to Gillespie and made her promise when she was nine years old that she would become a priestess on her fifteenth birthday if she so wished, believing that she would bother him enough by then. She didn't. When she was fourteen, Zolono still wished for her to become a priestess and it lead to constant arguments and fights between the two. Simultaneously, Zolono handled Yocun's summoner training, and found her to be a difficult students as she refused to study white magic or wield a staff. For her safety, Zolono planned to cancel her pilgrimage since it did not have a white mage. Barton, a low-level soldier, overheard the conversation and asked if a guardian could be the white mage, to which Zolono agreed. He secretly trained Barton in white magic and once he was knowledgeable enough, sent him to Yocun to tell her to take him on as guardian, to which she agreed. Yocun's Story The summoner's party, consisting of Yocun, Silva and Barton arrived at Macalania temple only to find the doors frozen shut from a fight between Zolono and his adopted daughter Gillespie. Yocun managed to come in through the window and interrupted a battle between the two that left the temple floor flooded. Zolono explained to Yocun the reason for the fight and expressed his disappointment that Yocun continued to treat her special. Once the guardians came in, he instructed them to clean the temple. The following morning, Zolono waited by the door to the cloister of trials as the summoner and her guardians readied themselves to enter. He commented on the fact that Gillespie was not there and Yocun said that it was not surprising to her as they entered. As the summoner's party exited the cloister, Zolono had already organized a large procession of townspeople, only to be infuriated to see Gillespie coming out of the cloister with them. Zolono immediately took Gillespie by the arm and angrily informed her that she had broken more than just his rule, but Yevon's rule as well, forcing him to call Bevelle to have them deal with her. Gillespie was hauled away for the Warrior Monks to take her away. Although they disliked her, Silva and Barton hatched a plan to rescue Gillespie. Barton distracted Zolono while Silva unsuccessfully searched for Gillespie. Zolono remained adamant about his decision regarding Gillespie as they left, apparently not realizing that Yocun had already rescued Gillespie, intent on making her the third guardian. Abilities Zolono has proven himself to be a very powerful mage with the mastery of several kinds of magics from different fields, including: *Reflect (Gillespie) *Haste (Gillespie) Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Yocun's Story characters